Mamma Mia
Mamma Mia by ABBA will be featured in Guilty Pleasures, the seventeenth episode of Season Four. It will be sung by Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Kitty, Marley, Blaine, Sam and Unique. Source Lyrics Rachel: I've been cheated by you since I don't know when So I've made up my mind, it must come to an end, mmm Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how but I suddenly lose control There's a fire within my soul Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything, oh whoa Rachel with Santana and Kurt: Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed ya Kitty with Marley: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Blaine and Sam with New Directions: Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know My, my, I could never let you go Marley: I've been angry and sad about things that you do Marley with Kitty: I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through Marley with New Directions: And when you go, when you slam the door I think you know that you won't be away too long You know that I'm not that strong Sam with Kitty and New Directions: Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything, oh whoa Sam and Blaine with New Directions: Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed ya Rachel and Santana: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Rachel and Blaine with Santana, Kurt, and New Directions: Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, even if I said Sam and Blaine with New Directions: Bye, bye, leave me now or never Mamma mia, it's a game we play Bye, bye, doesn't mean forever Blaine with Santana and New Directions: Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist ya? Marley and Blaine with New Directions: Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed ya Marley and Unique: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Marley, Kitty, Sam, Blaine and Unique with New Directions: Why, why (Unique: Why) Did I ever let you go Mamma mia (Unique: Mamma Mia) Now I really know My, my, I could never let you go (Unique: My, my, oh!) New Directions: Whoa oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh Mamma Mia! Gallery Large3.jpeg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-02 om 15.00.05.png.jpg 426424_403344463095721_510623939_n.jpg 2large.jpeg Tumblr mjkb15I4m51qhxmjgo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mjq2nvavBw1qfcdl6o4 r1 250.gif 745143431.gif Tumblr mjq2nvavBw1qfcdl6o3 250.gif Tumblr mjq2nvavBw1qfcdl6o5 250.gif Tumblr mjq2nvavBw1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr mjq2nvavBw1qfcdl6o6 250.gif Tumblr mjq2nvavBw1qfcdl6o1 250.gif BFe PGXCcAE6UR4.png-large.png Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel